Escritura De Hierro
by laolcodebreaker
Summary: Futuro alterno después de que el ex-mago de Phantom Lord, el Dragon Slayer del Hierro Gajeel Redfox se uniera a Fairy Tail.
1. Perdoname

Nota: Este cap es introductorio así que no cambie mucho de la historia original, pero a partir del cap 2 la historia cambiara. La historia se dividirá en 3 sagas espero y sigan esta historia y poder decirme mis errores para aprender de ellos.

Gracias de antemano LAOLCODEBREAKER

/laolcodebreaker

/Laolcodebreaker

Canal de anime en YouTube en (proceso) /channel/UCekNQfRoxN0oBPD74XV0OlQ

Escritura De Hierro

Saga Del Hierro, Las Hadas y La Escritora

Capítulo 1: Perdóname

Días después de la batalla contra Phantom Lord el maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail, el anciano pero confiable Makarov fue a ver a el fornido Dragon Slayer del hierro Gajeel, para hablarle de una propuesta que podría interesarle y a la vez no.

\- Únete a mi gremio hijo tienes un gran futuro por delante y puedes sacar todo tu potencial ayudándonos para hacer las cosas bien – Dijo Makarov.

\- Estas bromeando yo no puedo, además ninguno de los miembros de tu gremio aceptaría que me uniera – Dijo Gajeel.

\- No es cierto, ellos te aceptaran conforme al tiempo ya lo veras – Exclamo el maestro

\- No puedo, ni siquiera tú me perdonarías por destruir el gremio.

\- Te perdono

\- Parece que no recuerdas que yo fui quien ayudo al maestro Jose para derrotarlo, eso sí que no merece tu perdón.

\- Lo recuerdo bien y te perdono.

\- Parece que olvidaste que yo fui quien golpeo a esa chica y sus dos amigos.

\- Eso lo recordare siempre y si vuelves a tocar a alguno de mis hijos sufrirás la consecuencias. – Expreso el maestro Makarov con enojo.

\- Lo ve nunca podría formar parte de su gremio.

\- Yo sé que sí, que con nosotros mirarás la vida de otro modo y veras que con amigos lo imposible se hace posible.

La plática duro un largo rato y el Maestro Makarov hiso que Gajeel pudiera confiar en él y se uniera a su gremio.

Un día después de la plática que tuvieron él y el maestro Makarov, Gajeel se apareció en Fairy Tail y sentía como las miradas de odio, temor y desprecio se dirigían hacia el mientras tomaba solo en un rincón.

\- Cabronazo cómo es posible que puedas mostrar tu maldita cara después de lo que le hiciste a todo el gremio, en especial al equipo de Levy, Droy y Jet. – Expreso Natsu gritando con cierto enojo – Te derrotare de nuevo para que no nos vuelvas a molestar.

\- Descuida Salamander, no vine para pelear contra ustedes ya que también soy parte de Fairy Tail – Dijo Gajeel con tranquilidad.

\- Deja de estar bromeando el maestro no aceptaría a alguien como t...

Desde las sombras el maestro Makarov interrumpe a Natsu con estas palabras:

\- Desde ahora Gajeel será parte de nuestra familia.

Natsu sorprendido intenta que el maestro recapacite para que no lo deje entrar al gremio pero este no cambia su opinión, Natsu le sigue discutiendo mientras que Gajeel se va de ese lugar.

Afuera de la entrada principal de Fairy Tail Gajeel vio a esa chica pequeña de cabello azul, rizado y que además era hermosa más de lo que imagino esa chica era Levy McGarden. En ese instante Gajeel no pensó en nada más que en disculparse ya que ella era a quien él había lastimado.

Él se acercaba a ella a paso firme, mientras pensaba:

\- Si quiero ser aceptado necesito primero disculparme por el mal que le hice.

\- A donde crees que vas – Expreso Jet con enojo.

Gajeel responde:

\- Por favor pueden hacerse a un lado, yo no quiero hacer daño solo quiero disculparme.

\- No confiamos en ti, tal vez quieras lastimar nuestra querida Levy de nuevo – Expreso Droy. – Si quieres verla primero tendrás que pasar por nosotros.

\- Droy, Jet por favor él dice que solo quiere disculparse a sí que por favor déjenlo – Dijo Levy.

\- Descuida chica si ellos quieren tener pelea la tendrán – Dijo Gajeel.

\- Pero dijiste que no querías hacernos daño porque quieres pelear.

Sin respuesta alguna, Droy y Jet se lanzaron y atacaron a Gajeel. Después de un rato Levy noto como Gajeel no se defendía en contra de sus ataques, y aunque no estaba malherido después de un rato de golpes de ellos dos Levy vio que en el fondo su corazón quería cambiar para bien, así que como jefa de su grupo dijo:

\- Deténganse ahora mismo que no ven que él no les ha hecho nada porque en verdad solo quiere pedir perdón.

Jet y Droy se detuvieron al instante, Gajeel tomo aliento se acercó a Levy y dijo:

\- Perdóname por favor, la verdad lamento lo que les hice a ti y a tu equipo. Perdóname.

\- Eso queda en el pasado, - expreso Levy con una voz pura y sin rencores – Así que como ahora seremos compañeros de gremio creo que sería bueno presentarnos. Soy Levy McGarden, maga de escritura, él es Jet mago de velocidad y él es Droy mago de las plantas esperamos que nos llevemos bien desde ahora y porque no, hacer algunas misiones juntos.

\- Gajeel Redfox Dragon Slayer del Hierro, igualmente.

Con estas palabras inicia una historia que estará llena de romance, amistad, dramatismo y muchas cosas más.


	2. Una Ayuda Metalica

Escritura De Hierro

Saga Del Hierro, Las Hadas y La Escritora

Capítulo 2: Una Ayuda Metálica

Han pasado días después del ingreso del Dragon Slayer del Metal Gajeel Redfox a Fairy Tail, y como este no tiene equipo tuvo que hacer sus misiones con su ex compañera de gremio la chica recientemente enamorada Juvia Loxar, hasta que un día alguien del gremio le pidió ayuda a el chico del corazón frio.

\- Gajeel nuestro equipo quiere hacer una misión pero para nuestra mala suerte se necesitan 4 personas y solamente somos 3. Podrías ayudarnos por favor. – Dijo Levy dulcemente.

\- Porque necesitaría ayudar a una enana. – Dijo Gajeel mientras disfrutaba de un gran pedazo de metal.

\- Bueno la paga es muy buena y creo que nos ayudarías bastante a mí y a mi equipo.

\- Podrías decirle a alguien más.

\- Creo que esto te ayudaría para que mis compañeros te tengan confianza, verdad Jet, Droy.

\- Siiii Levyyyy – Dijeron ambos magos al unísono.

\- Y no solo nosotros, - Expreso Levy con cierta confianza - creo que todo el gremio confiaría más en ti y eso es lo que necesitas ahora, confianza.

\- Te ayudare, pero solo por la paga. – Dijo Gajeel.

Así es como el equipo Shadow Gear y Gajeel fueron a esa misión en el pueblo llamado "El pueblo de los 1000 llantos", la tarea era que fueran a investigar a una mujer y a los cuatro hombres que están con ella en la antigua iglesia, ya que desde el día de su llegada todos los niños del pueblo empezaron a llorar a partir de la medianoche causando un sonido que causaba un terror que erizaba la sangre.

El equipo Shadow Gear y Gajeel se prepararon para ir al pueblo de los mil llantos y como no sabían llegar se dispusieron a tomar una carroza.

\- Necesitan carruaje yo los puedo llevar a cualquier parte – Dijo un hombre con barba y unas ropas rotas y viejas. – Solo díganme el destino y yo los llevare allí.

\- Muchas gracias señor. – Dijo Levy agradecida – Necesitamos ir a El pueblo de los 1000 llantos, pero no sabemos llegar, usted nos podría llevar.

\- El pueblo de los 1000 llantos, q-que asuntos tienen con ese pueblo. – Dijo el señor sorprendido y tartamudeando.

\- Somos de un gremio de magos y vamos hacia una misión.

\- Oye enana no le des tanta información a desconocidos. – Dijo Gajeel – Nos va a llevar sí o no.

\- No seas mal educado Gajeel – Dijo Levy enojada. – Perdónelo señor no sabe cómo comportarse.

\- Jajajaja descuida, si son de un gremio de magos los llevare con gusto.

Los 4 magos se subieron a la carroza y después de varias horas de viaje el equipo Shadow Gear y un mareado Gajeel llegaron al pueblo desconocido para ellos. Un pueblo pequeño pero con muchas personas viviendo a su alrededor.

\- Bueno aquí los dejo suerte en su misión. – Dijo el conductor.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Levy.

\- Oye no necesitas ser amistosa con personas desconocidas. – Dijo el Dragon Slayer.

\- Y tú necesitas aprender a madurar.

\- Que dijiste enana.

Levy y Gajeel se pusieron a discutir entre ellos y parecía que esta discusión no tendría fin.

\- Sabes Droy. – Dijo Jet.

\- Que pasa Jet.

\- Discutiendo así Levy y Gajeel parecen una pareja.

\- Eso es cierto Jet.

\- Cállense nosotros no parecemos pareja – Dijeron Levy y Gajeel enojados.

\- Este disculpen, ustedes deben de ser los magos de Fairy Tail, un placer conocerlos. – Dijo un hombrecillo misterioso.

\- Eh, Así es nosotros somos el equipo Shadow Gear del gremio Fairy Tail y venimos a ayudarles a usted y al pueblo – Dijo Levy con ánimo – Pero... ¿Quién es usted?

\- Oh cierto, disculpen mis modales, yo soy el alcalde de este pueblo y el quien los ha llamado Gove Milbu.

\- Bueno díganos un poco más del problema.

\- Quiero que vallan a investigar quienes son y que planean esas personas y necesito que vallan esta noche la verdad no puedo soportar los llantos de los niños otra noche más, son espeluznantes.

\- OK déjenoslo a nosotros.

Mientras esperaban a la noche en la posada local Levy saco al aire una duda que le inquietaba mucho desde que tomaron la misión: - Oigan chicos, tengo una duda desde el otro día.

-¿Qué duda tienes Levy? – pregunto Jet.

\- Bueno el día que Gajeel nos dijo que si nos acompañaría, fui a la biblioteca del gremio para buscar información sobre este pueblo y...

\- Yyyy. – Pronunciaban Jet y Droy atados al suspenso.

\- No había nada de información sobre él, ni un mapa, ni una biografía, nada, absolutamente nada, casi como si este pueblo no existiera. De hecho me alegro que el conductor de la carroza si supiera donde esta este pueblo. Ustedes saben algo de este pueblo.

\- No nada – Dijeron Jet y Droy

\- Bueno una vez que una maga clase S de Phantom Lord me comenzó a hablar sobre este pueblo. – Dijo Gajeel.

\- Oh si y que te dijo – Pregunto Levy.

\- No lo sé nunca le ponía atención.

Levy suspiro con enojo, se tranquilizó y dijo: - Bueno creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Entradas la 11 de la noche los 4 magos fueron a la antigua iglesia. Esa iglesia estaba alejada de las demás casas, unos árboles secos fuera de ella, un poco de niebla y la estructura parecía a punto de caerse.

\- Chicos parece que para entrar con más precaución necesitamos entrar por la parte de arriba. – Dijo Levy al percatarse de que 2 hombres más altos que Gajeel cuidaban la entrada principal.

Los 3 magos acataron a las indicaciones que les dio Levy pues comprendían que debían ser sigilosos.

En la parte de arriba de la iglesia había una ventana, por la cual pudieron observar a 2 hombres iguales a los de la entrada y a una chica de cabello largo color gris, unos ojos color purpura, una piel blanca y un vestido de una sola pieza color rojo.

Al verla Gajeel se sorprendió y dijo: - Yo conozco a esta maga ella es...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los hombres que estaban en la entrada de la iglesia, y desde abajo se pudo oír una risa de locura que provenía de la mujer misteriosa.

\- Que gusto verte de nuevo Gajeel ¡Jajajaja! – Decia la mujer riéndose con locura – Desgraciadamente llegaste en el momento menos indicado.

To Be Continued.


	3. Eat Cry

Escritura De Hierro

Saga del Hierro, Las Hadas y La Escritora

Capítulo 3: "Eat Cry"

El equipo Shadow Gear y Gajeel fueron capturados por el enemigo. Una mujer y sus 4 hombres estaban detrás de todo esto pero, ¿quiénes eran ellos?

\- Que gusto verte de nuevo Gajeel ¡Jajajaja! – Decía la mujer riéndose con locura – Desgraciadamente llegaste en el momento menos indicado.

\- Gajeel como te conoce, dime Gajeel quien es ella – Preguntaba Levy asustada mientras uno de sus hombres la sujetaba con fuerza.

\- Vamos Gajeel, no dejes esperando a tu novia y dile quien soy yo.

\- Ella no es mi novia – Expreso Gajeel mientras el mismo hombre que sujetaba a Levy lo sujetaba a él. – Enana, ella es de quien te conté la chica rango S de Phantom Lord. Ella es Octavia Asire.

\- Así es, ah como dijiste que te llamas... oh cierto, enana, soy la ex compañera de Gajeel la maga de posesión de cuerpos, y la única mujer a la que Gajeel le ha dado su amor. Yo soy Octavia Asire.

\- ¿Eh? A que te refieres con amor, Gajeel ella fue tu novia. – Dijo Levy sonrojándose.

\- Es obvio que no enana ella no fue mi novia... ni tú tampoco para que quede claro.

\- Vamos Gajeel, admite lo nuestro, todo lo que vivimos juntos, todos los planes que hicimos para ser los más fuertes, que acaso no lo recuerdas. Si los recuerdas puedes ser mi compañero en este plan.

\- Cállate, yo siempre ignoraba esos planes tuyos y nunca hicimos una misión juntos.

\- Vaya, ahora dices más palabras que de costumbre has cambiado y, al parecer una chica de pecho plano te logro convencer para que vinieras con ella a una misión y que de mí no recuerdes ni de lo que yo te platicaba. Excelente, como nunca me escuchabas puedo continuar con mi plan justo como lo planee.

\- A qué plan te refieres y no me vuelvas a decir ni enana ni chica de pecho plano. – Dijo Levy enfadada.

\- No lo diré a grandes rasgos pero déjenme decirles una cosa yo eh estudiado mucho este pueblo y existe una leyenda que va a hacer cumplida hoy. Aunque la leyenda contara algo menos peor de lo que van a ver aquí.

Octavia les dice a sus compañeros que le traigan el arma definitiva, estos se la llevan a Octavia el arma está escondido bajo un mantel muy grande.

\- Esta gran arma será destapada aquí y será el fin con el mundo que conocemos. – Dice Octavia mientras jala el mantel que tapa el arma.

El arma es de 5 metros de largo y es una lacrima hecha de un diamante especial, más fuerte que el ordinario y con una luz roja que brillaba dentro de ella.

\- Miren aquí al arma definitiva, "Eat Cry".

\- El "Eat Cry". Que planeas hacer con eso. – Dijo Levy impactada.

\- Esta máquina absorbe el llanto causado por los niños al tener una pesadilla. Es por eso que desde el día que llegamos le lanzamos un conjuro al pueblo. Y desde que llegamos lloran los niños a la medianoche por culpa de una pesadilla. Todos esos llantos eran absorbidos por el "Eat Cry" haciendo que se escuchase un sonido aterrador.

Mientras ella daba su discurso el desarrollado olfato de Gajeel, pudo percatarse de algo delicioso para él.

Octavia seguía hablando y diciendo para que funcionaba la máquina – Bueno y esa no es su única función, hoy a la medianoche los niños lloraran de nuevo alimentando y llenando el "Eat Cry", y así poder lanzar un rayo que podría absorber la magia de todo quien se esté allí y darle todo ese poder mágico a el encargado de la máquina que en todo caso seria yo, como por ejemplo podría absorber toda la magia de mmmm no lo sé, quizá Fairy Tail.

\- No te atreverías – Dijo Levy.

\- Claro que me atrevería y de hecho lo hare.

En eso el Dragon Slayer del Metal, Gajeel muerde a uno de sus hombres y se lo come.

\- Metal eh, gracias por la comida. – Dijo Gajeel en tono de burla. – Ahora me desharé de los otros hombres metálicos y de ti.

\- Que importa ya es demasiado tarde jajajaja. – Dijo Octavia riéndose como una psicópata.

En ese preciso momento unos llantos que erizaban la piel empezaron a sonar.

\- Ya nadie me puede detener. – Dijo Octavia muy confiada mientras se reía. – Ya está el "Eat Cry" completo. Y como tengo rayos infinitos voy a lanzarle uno a tu querida amiga de pecho plano.

Al instante de que ella dijera eso, la lacrima gigante le disparo un rayo a Levy.

Droy y Jet comenzaron a llorar al pensar que le daría a Levy pero en eso se oyó un grito un grito de parte de Gajeel.

\- DRAGOOOOON FOOOOORCEEEEE – Grito Gajeel mientras se puso delante de Levy recibiendo él, el rayo.

30 segundos pasaron en donde el Dragon Slayer estuvo en esa situación, y cuando al fin paro el rayo se le pudo ver con solo una que otra herida.

\- Giji, ahora lo recuerdo. – Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Tu decías que querías hacer los planes conmigo porque me amabas pero descubrí la verdadera razón del porque me necesitabas.

Octavia se quedó sorprendida, al ver como Gajeel supo armar el rompecabezas, esta reacciono inmediatamente y dijo – Jajaja eso no importa ya, este rayo tiene las coordenadas de Fairy Tail y en 25 minutos todo el poder mágico que haiga en el gremio será absorbido completamente.

\- Chicos esta vez es cuando más necesito su ayuda. – Dijo Gajeel – Esta misión que empezó como una misión clase A, paso a ser una misión clase S y solo nosotros podemos salvar a el gremio y posiblemente al continente, me ayudaran.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijeron los 3 miembros del equipo Shadow Gear.

\- Bueno este es el plan...

Continuara en el capítulo 4 llamado "El Lenguaje del Dragon"

Gracias por leer. Atte. LAOLCODEBREAKER


End file.
